Um começo diferente
by Anaschebuk
Summary: um começo realmente diferente para a Rukia e o Ichigo que vai dar um fim totalmente fora do normal deles !:


Legendas- I= Ichigo ,R= Rukia e P.I= Pai do Ichigo ( Isshin)

Bleach

Andando pela praia de Karakura depois de um dia de trabalho na clínica do meu pai (Isshin) e de repente avistei uma garota ela era branca como uma pétala de uma rosa branca, baixa, cabelos negros e curtos , descalça com suas sandálias a mão e vestindo um vestido branco com um coelhinho amarelo preso a região de seu ela era uma garota especial além de linda , eu fiquei a observando por um bom tempo enquanto ela caminhava solitária pela praia até que resolvi ir ao encontro dela mas quando coloquei meus pés sobre a areia da praia fui procura-la mas não achei ,ela havia sumido, e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer então resolvi sentar na areia para olhar o mar enquanto o sol ainda se punha , esperando que eu estivesse errado esperando ela voltar , mas ela não voltou e resolvi ir para casa.

Cheguei em casa por voltar das 19:30e fui recebido como sempre pelo meu pai COM UM SOCO NA CARA !

**I-** Você está louco velho , quer me matar ?

**P.I**- Não! Era só pra ver se você estava atento.

**I-** Agora você já sabe!

**P.I**- Espera ai você não vai revidar ? você está se sentindo bem ?

Eu ignorei o que Isshin dizia e subi para o meu quarto eu só conseguia pensar naquela garota da praia e essa situação se repetiu pelos próximos 3 dias até que um dia eu estava andando pelos corredores da clínica e a vi entrando na ala infantil e fui até lá e ela estava lá , brincando com as crianças , uma pessoa tão angelical , então resolvi brincar com as crianças também e ela falou comigo .

**R**-OI! Essa crianças sempre me trazem alegria .

Eu fiquei tão alegre que não conseguia falar nada , queria mas não saia , só conseguia sorrir e nisso ela sorria de volta era como se não existisse chão para mim e quando dei por mim ela estava dizendo adeus ,tomei coragem e falei algo .

**I-** Você não que comer algo ?( O BAKA FALA DIREITO)

**R-** Quero ! Onde vamos ?

**I-** Pode ser no restaurante aqui em frente ?

**R-** Pode !

E fomos até o restaurante , chegando lá ela pediu um suco e uma torta de limão eu pedi apenas um suco.

**R-** Adoro doces especialmente de morango e limão! E você?

**I-** Eu também gosto (POR QUE EU SOU TÂO BAKA ?)

**R**- Desculpa nem perguntei o seu nome , como você se chama ?

**I-** Ichigo! E o seu ?( ATÉ QUE FIM ALGO QUE PRESTE )

**R-** Rukia, , sue nome é engraçado me lembra morango e são coisas que eu gosto !

**I-** Sério ? (POR QUE EU NÂO FIQUEI DE BOCA FECHADA)

**R-** É ! E você me pareceu uma pessoal legal , gostei de ti!

**I-** Digo o mesmo.

Bastou aquele dia na praia e aquela hora juntos para eu me apaixonar pela Rukia. Daquele dia em diante nós nos víamos todos os dias pois ela sempre ia na clínica brincar com as crianças em tratamento até que ela foi lá para me ver .

**R- **Ichigo!

**I- **Rukia! Tudo bem ? veio ver as crianças ?

**R- **Estou bem e não vim ver você!

**I- **Sério?

**R- **É!

Nesse momento meu coração parecia ia sair pela boca , tremia não sabia o que falar.

.

**R- **Na verdade não vim apenas te ver vim te fazer um convite .

**I- ** Convite? De que ?

**R- **Você topa ir dar um passeio comigo na praia ?

**I- **Sim , claro !( NESSA HORA QUASE TIVE UM INFARTO)

**R- **Então vamos.

**I- **Ta bom , só deixa eu pegar as minhas coisas .

**R- **Só não demora que eu quero pegar o por do sol .

Eu fui pegar as minhas coisas com um sorriso no rosto não acreditando que ela havia me convidado para sair e também pensando que os papeis estavam se invertendo . Fomos e quando chegamos a praia ela pegou em minha mão senti meu coração palpitar e ela me condizia até perto do mar e lá ela me disse uma coisa que me fez sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo e o mais preocupado por estar me tornando a mulher do casal.

**R- **Ichigo.

**I- **Oi?

**R- **Ah exatamente um mês nesse mesmo por do sol eu te vi e pensei como você era bonito e um poço estranho por to o cabelo laranja e fui ao seu encontro mas você não estava mais lá, então fui embora .

**I- **Rukia é sério isso ?

**R- **É.

**I- ** , Nesse mesmo dia eu também te vi e fiquei chocado por alguém ser tão linda.

**R- **Que isso Ichigo não é pra tanto .

**I- ** Não , Rukia é sério ! eu também fui ao seu encontro e não te achei então eu fiquei aqui sentado esperando que você voltasse .

**R- **Ah se eu soubesse teria voltado .

**I- **Mas o destino nos deu uma nova oportunidade .

**R- **Então vamos aproveita-la .

E ali diante de um por do sol e do mar pedi a Rukia em namoro .

**I- **Rukia...é... você quer me namorar ?

**R- **Nossa Ichigo...( e um lindo sorriso se fez em seu rosto ) é lógico que eu quero é tudo que mais quero .

E então nesse momento nós nos beijamos senti uma felicidade que não cabia dentro de mim queria gritar para todo o mundo ouvir o quanto eu estava feliz .Depois do nosso beijo caminhamos pela praia de mãos dadas até chegar em um lugar deserto.

**I- **Rukia já está tarde vamos voltar ?

**R- **Vamos passar a noite aqui ?

**I- **AQUI? Esta certo ( sim eu fui com 2° intenções )

**R- ** .

Então nos beijamos mais uma série de vezes até deitarmos na areia da praia e ela me parar e dizer.

**R-** Ichigo vamos parar? Eu ainda sou virgem ! sim , eu quero me entregar a você um dia mas não desse jeito , desculpa !

**I-** Tudo bem eu entendo (mas achei estranho pois ele tinha 21 anos) vamos voltar?

**R-** Não , vamos passa a noite juntos , mas não precisa acontecer nada , certo ?

**I-** Certo ( nesse momento eu estava me roendo por dentro pois faltava pouco para nós transarmos ) .

Então nós nos beijamos mais vezes até pararmos e ficarmos admirando as estrelas até a Rukia pegar no sono em meus braços fiquei um bom tempo a admirando parecia um anjo dormindo e eu pensava :"ela é minha namorada" , no dia seguinte acordamos e fomos direto para a clínica conversar como Isshin perguntar se ela poderia trabalhar lá.

**I- **Isshin a Rukia pode trabalhar aqui?

**P.I- **Lógico ! alguém tão bonita quanto ela será uma visão do paraíso tela aqui todos os dias .

**I-** Cala boca velho !

**R- **Ichigo não fale assim com seu pai .

Depois disso ela foi trabalhar na clínica como recepcionista , e estávamos namorando para mim parecia que eu estava sonhando . Até o dia que fizemos um mês de namiri e a convidei para sair e ela aceitou .

**R**- Onde iremos ?

**I-** Surpresa !

Levei-a para aquele pedaço da praia que era deserto eu havia preparado as coisas para termos uma noite inesquecível , tinha morangos que ela adorava, vinho, velas, uvas, uma toalha estendida no chão e quando ela viu tudo aquilo sua ração foi de me beijar tão intensamente e me empurrar sentido chão que eu fiquei surpreso e quando me rendi e estava no chão com a mãos sobre sua bunda ela para e me diz ao pé do ouvido .

**R-** Ichigo eu te amo !

Bastou aquilo para eu virar e ficar por cima dela a beijando e passando calmamente minhas mãos pelo seu corpo delicado chegando aos seus seios que não eram muito volumosos mas estavam lá e de novo ela me parou e me faz um pedido .

**R**- Quero morangos .

Eu atendi dando os morangos na boca dela depois abri a garrafa de vinho e coloquei nas taças e a dando vinho na boca fiz com que ela derramasse um pouco pelo canto da boca foi o momento perfeito para me aproveitar para começar a beijar e a acariciar seu rosto e seu corpo a despido-a também , quando cheguei na parte de seus seios senti ela se arrepiar com o toque de minha boca em seu mamilo e senti ele se enrijecer conforme minha boca permanecia ali então comecei a descer pelo seu corpo até chegar em sua parte mais intima e ao toque de minha boca lá o arrepio dela foi maior ainda dei uma risada discreta e conforme minha boca estava ali ouvi um gemido tímido então retirei minha boca de lá e tomei uma taça de vinho e ela me beijou me fazendo deitar debaixo dela e então ela me falou ao pé do ouvido .

**R**- Minha vez agora !

Confesso que fiquei surpreso e ela foi descendo as mãos e sua boca pelo meu corpo até chegar em minha parte ( p...) senti um arrepio ao sentir o toque de sua boca quente com meu corpo gelado e vi ela fazendo com as mãe e sua boca um movimento de "vai e vem " e soltei um gemido e ela parou subindo novamente em direção a minha boca mas em vez de me beijar ela pegou um pouco de vinho depois de um gole de vinho sentei-me e a puxei para junto do meu corpo e fiz ela sentar com suas pernas passando pelos meus braços e a beijei e ela tomou uma atitude inesperada ela chegou cada vez mais perto de mim na verdade perto de "minhas partes " até que ela se colocou sobre elas e senti meu corpo se juntar ao dela , no momento em que meu corpo penetrou o dela vi ela fazer um semblante de dor afinal ela era virgem mas ela me beijou e isso foi com se ela falasse para não parar e continuei em um movimento "vai e vem " enquanto ela me beijava até que ela parou de me beijar e foi em direção ao meu pescoço e começou a beija-lo e ela deu uma leve mordida em minha orelha senti um arrepio tão forte que ela sentiu e deu um lindo sorriso que me fez abraça-la parando tudo que estávamos fazendo e ficamos abraçados por um tempo e novamente ela mordeu minha orelha nesse momento recomecei o movimento . Comecei a ouvir os gemidos da Rukia enquanto ela se movimentava para cima e para baixo me aproveitei para acariciar seu corpo e levar minha boca em direção aos seus seios a fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto até que ela começou a me empurrar sentido chão fazendo chão que ela ficasse sobre mim e eu me aproveitei daquele momento e a beijei assim tomando controle da situação e fiz com que ela ficasse debaixo do meu corpo e assim que ela ficou por baixo parei por uns instantes e fiquei a olhando ela estava com um semblante de anjo ,tão linda , então recomeçamos o que estávamos fazendo e comecei a acaricia seu corpo e a beija-la então ficamos ali por mais ou menos meia hora então ela se cansou e paramos e me deitei ao lado dela .

E ela sem falar nada me deu um beijo de quem diz eu te amo , logo após o beijo eu estava deitado ao seu lado com sua cabeça sobre o meu peito e ficamos ali observando as estrelas até a Rukia pegar no sono adormecer em meus braços , fazia uma noite tão linda .

Quando ela acordou ela olhou para mim pois já estava acordado fazia um tempo e fique a observando dormir.

**R-** Faz muito tempo que você acordou ?

**I-** Não faz pouco tempo.

**R-**

Nesse momento ela me beijou .

**R- **Morango , estou com fome .

**I- **Morango ?

**R-** Sim , o seu nome me lembra morango algum problema eu te chamar assim ?

**I-** Não problema algum eu só estranhei .( SÒ ESPERO QUE ELA NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM PUBLICAMENTE)

**R-** , continuo com fome .

**I- **ta né ! eu trouxe comida .

**R-** Você lembrou que eu gosto de torta de limão ,como você é fofo ,além disso você fez com que tudo parecesse um sonho do qual é realidade .

Enquanto ela comia a torta eu a observava e comecei a acariciar sue rosto a pele dela era tão macia e comecei a beijar seu rosto e seu pescoço , quando beijei seu pescoço ela sentiu um arrepio dei um leve sorriso e ela deu uma risada tímida mas eu continuei a beija-la assim a fazendo a deitar e continuamos a nos beijar assim que ela estava deitada sussurrei em seu ouvido .

Rukia a cada dia que se passa você se torna cada vez mais bonita para mim!

Nesse momento vi surgir em seu rosto um lindo sorriso e ela me beijou.

Continua...

OBS: aceito reclamações , parabéns e chocolates ! !


End file.
